Optical imaging devices, such as multi-channel or array cameras, sometimes employ lenses stacked along the device's optical axis in order to achieve desired optical performance. For example, in some cases, the device includes multiple imaging channels, each of which includes a stack of lenses. The lens elements may be comprised of optically active and optically inactive areas. The optically active area performs the optical function, whereas the optically inactive area may contain alignment features that facilitate alignment in the lateral (x, y) and height (z) directions with respect to other lens elements in the stack. Further, the optically inactive area may facilitate alignment with respect to a lens barrel. Nevertheless, tolerances in the dimensions of both the lens and barrel, as well as tolerances in the dimensions of the lens alignment features can prevent precise lateral alignment in the x and y directions.